Diskussion:Deep Space 9
Yaeger Wo steht bitte das bei Deep Space Nine ein Schiff der Yeager Klasse stationiert ist ? --89.12.195.150 19:33, 23. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :In der tat, dass das Schiff dort stationiert war ist reine Vermutung, weil es so oft bei der Station war. Weil wir aber nicht mal wissen, ob es immer das gleiche war nehme ich die Information raus (Danke für den Hinweis)--Bravomike 19:35, 23. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::Also: Das Schiff, das dort stationiert ist, ist sogar relativ eindeutig die USS Yeager (NCC-65674): ::Zum einen gab es nur ein einziges solches Kitbash-Modell, das sonst nie weiter modifiziert oder anderweitig benutzt wurde - zum anderen bestand dieses aus einem Teil des Voyager-Modells. ::Die Szene wurde relativ häufig wiederverwendet, wenn auch gelegentlich modifziert, in dem weitere Schiffe eingeblendet wurden, von daher wird es sich nur um die USS Yeager handeln - siehe en:USS Yeager (NCC-65674). 23:38, 23. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Gut, aber war es auch wirklich bei DS9 stationiert? Es könnte auch auch zu einer der Flotten der Sternenflotte gehören sich und nur die ganze Zeit (oder bei den paar Gelegenheiten, bei der wir es sehen) bei der Station rumtreiben--Bravomike 06:17, 24. Apr. 2007 (UTC) PROMENADE DIRECTORY Sollte die Liste mal auf Deutsch übersetzt werden, so weit möglich? Oder soll die so bleiben? Wie sieht es mit Links darauf aus?--Tobi72 21:02, 16. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Also verlinkt werden muss alles, Ziel muss ja eine vollständige Datenbank sein. Für einige Sachen dürfte es deutsche Übersetzungen aus Dialogen geben, der Rest, was nur draufsteht aber nie genannt wurde sollte meiner Meinung nach erst mal in englisch bleiben--Bravomike 21:04, 16. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::da kann ich nicht zustimmen. alles deutsch bitte--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:44, 16. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Bin eigentlich auch für alles deutsch.--Tobi72 21:49, 16. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :nun gut, dann deutsch. auf jeden Fall gehört aber alles verlinkt, ich lass es jetzt erst mal, weil die wichtigen sachen ja bestimmt schon vorher verlinkt werden und entsprechend der Regel "Keine doppelten Links" dann nicht noch mal verlinkt werden dürften, IMO aber das in einer solchen Übersicht einmal ausnahmsweise gemacht werden dürfte. Was meint ihr?--Bravomike 06:35, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Allerdings noch eine Anmerkung, bei der Krankenstation und den anderen Begriffen ist es schon so gemacht: In der Liste sollten die Titel alle Original bleiben, verlinkt wird auf die Deutsche Übersetzung, z.B. Bowling Alley--Bravomike 06:45, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Überarbeitete Aufteilung Habe mir mal die Mühe gemacht eine neue Aufteilung vorzunehmen. Die soll Diskusionsgrundlage sein. Ich habe mir die Reihenfolge von dem Enterprise (1701-D) (Exzelenter Artikel) abgeschaut. Dort wird auch zuerst das Schiff erklärt und dann die Geschichte. Halte ich eigentlich für sinnvoll. Außerdem ist es im Moment bei dem Artikel so, dass zuerst der Komandostab und dann die Geschichte und dann das Design kommt. Das sollte etwas anders sein. Die Übersicht sollte am Anfang des Promenadendecks sein, da es dort am besten hinpasst und nicht hinten an die einzelnen Bereiche des Decks. Habe bestimmt noch einiges vergessen. Wie gesagt, dass ist eine Diskusionsgrundlage. * 1 Besatzung ** 1.1 Kommandostab ** 1.2 Veränderungen im Stab * 2 Design * 3 Interne Einrichtungen ** 3.1 OPS ** 3.2 Siskos Büro ** 3.3 Promenadendeck *** 3.3.1 Übersicht *** 3.3.2 Krankenstation *** 3.3.3 Sicherheitsbüro **** 3.3.3.1 Arestzelle *** 3.3.4 Quarks Bar **** 3.3.4.1 Holosuiten *** 3.3.5 Bajoranischer Tempel *** 3.3.6 Schule *** 3.3.7 Garaks Schneiderrei *** 3.3.8 Replimat *** 3.3.9 Klingonisches Restaurant ** 3.4 Habitatring *** 3.4.1 Besatzungsquartiere **** 3.4.1.1 Quartiere der Führungsoffiziere *** 3.4.2 Gästequartiere *** 3.4.3 Shuttlerampe ** 3.5 Andockring *** 3.5.1 Andockrampe *** 3.5.2 Frachträume ** 3.6 Pylonen *** 3.6.1 Erzveredelungsanlage *** 3.6.2 Andockrampe * 4 Verteidigungssysteme ** 4.1 Waffen *** 4.1.1 Phaser *** 4.1.2 Thorpedos ** 4.2 Schilde * 5 Stationierte Schiffe * 6 Geschichte ** 6.1 Die Station *** 6.1.1 Die cardassianische Besatzung *** 6.1.2 Ankunft der Föderation *** 6.1.3 Die Entdeckung des Wurmlochs *** 6.1.4 Bajoranische Konflikte *** 6.1.5 Der Maquis *** 6.1.6 Dominion: Der erste Kontakt *** 6.1.7 Klingonischer Krieg *** 6.1.8 Kalter Krieg mit dem Dominion *** 6.1.9 Krieg mit dem Dominion ** 6.2 Bajoranische Religion *** 6.2.1 Der Abgesandte *** 6.2.2 Die Propheten *** 6.2.3 Die Pah-Geister * 7 Hintergrundinformationen * 8 Siehe auch ** 8.1 Externe Links --Tobi72 23:35, 16. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :sieht ganz gut aus, allerdings würde ich den Punkt 6.2 "outsourcen". Die Religion ist zwar wichtig in der Serie und wir haben den Tempel auf der Station, aber dafür, dass der Artikel über die Station ist sind mir 3 Unterpunkte zur Religion zu viel. Klar, die Struktur sagt noch nichts darüber aus, wie viel Text dann zwischen den Überschriften steht, aber das kann meiner Meinung nach knapper gehalten werden.--Bravomike 06:41, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Ich denke halt, dass es in den normalen Ablauf der Geschichte nur schwer rein passt. Und wir haben einiges was Auf DS9 in die Kategorie passt. Man kann da die übernahme von Keiko durch die Pah-Geister bringen, den Kampf zwischen Kira (als Prophet) und Jake (als Pah-Geist) usw... Aber dann muss sowas halt in den Teil 6.1 mit eingearbeitet werden. sollte auch möglich sein. Dann kann man unter die geschichte dann das so ändern: * 6 Geschichte ** 6.1 Die cardassianische Besatzung ** 6.2 Ankunft der Föderation ** 6.3 Die Entdeckung des Wurmlochs ** 6.4 Bajoranische Konflikte ** 6.5 Der Maquis ** 6.6 Dominion: Der erste Kontakt ** 6.7 Klingonischer Krieg ** 6.8 Kalter Krieg mit dem Dominion ** 6.9 Krieg mit dem Dominion Da das dann ja nicht weiter unterteilt wird. Ich denke halt nur, dass das Ganze dann etwas unübersichtlich wird. Aber machbar ist das.--Tobi72 07:04, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) setbilder für den fall das wir mal weitere bilder zum inneren der station einpflegen hier ein paar gute: http://ds9.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=22&pos=89 - Korridor/zugamg zu luftschleuse --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:05, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Sprache und Grammatik Hallo. Ich habe mir erlaubt, einige Abschnitte dieses Artikels hinsichtlich seiner Sprachrichtigkeit und Grammtik zu überarbeiten. Ich würde euch bitte, bevor ihr einen Artikel speichert, ihn nochmals probezulesen, damit er sprachlich stimmt. Muss er nämlich wieder und wieder aus diesem Grunde bearbeitet werden, so kostet das unnötig Speicherplatz für die verschiedenen Dateiversionen. -- cpu 21:07, 19. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Größe Kleine Frage ? Stimmt die Größe der Station ?? Irgendwie erscheinen mir 1451,82 Meter doch sehr wenig. Vor allem wenn man bedenkt das ein Schiff der Galaxy-Klasse ca. 650 Meter groß sein soll. Entweder stimmen dann die Maße der Galaxy-Klasse nicht oder die Raumstation ist bedeutend größer. :Ich denke, das ist nicht canonisch. Sollte das entfernt werden? Bitte signiere auch deine Artikel.--Tobi72 19:10, 22. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::steht auch in der MA/en, die Daten sind identisch mit denen aus dem DS9-TM. Vielleicht kanonisierte Infos, vielleicht auch nicht.--Bravomike 19:32, 22. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :TM ist ja nun nicht canonisch in dem Sinne... Und ich kann mich an keine Episode erinnern, wo jemand sagt, dass die Station 1451,82 Meter groß ist. Das währe erstens einmal zu exact. Man würde dann eger sagen fast 1,5KM, und zweitens brauchte man die Maße meiner Ansicht nach nicht. Für was auch? Und dass wir einfach so Werte von MA/en übernommen haben, die sich dann als Infos aus dem TM herausstellten, haben wir schon zu genüge erlebt. Wenn es keine On-Screen-Quelle gibt, sollte das entfernt werden.--Tobi72 20:37, 22. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich meinte ja auch kanonisiert in dem Sinne, dass die Daten erst im TM standen und dann irgendwie in der Serie übernommen wurden, vielleicht einfach nur auf einem Display, also nachträglich kanonisiert wurden. Aber so, ohne Quelle, sind die Daten erst mal nicht kanonisch.--Bravomike 21:12, 22. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::ausgehend von der größe des sets der promenade bin ich auf eine größe von etwa 529,456 m gekommen, also noch kleiner--87.159.255.25 09:59, 23. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :::Ich möchte unseren IP-Benutzer ja nicht vergraulen, aber dieser Wert erschein etwas unlogisch. Ich möchte die Aussage von oben aufgreifen: ein Schiff der Galaxy-Klasse hat eine Länge von ca. 650m. Soweit ich mich entsinne war die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) auch schon an DS9 angedockt. Wie also kann das angedockte Objekt größer sein als die Station? Und 529,456m sind sehr wenig. Darf ich fragen, wie Du auf diesen Wert gekommen bist? -- Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 12:52, 23. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::::ich weis natürlich das der wert unsinnig erscheint (obwhl wir nicht genau wissen wie größ ein schiff der Galaxy-Klasse ist ;) ). ich meine wenn ich die größe der produktionshalle in der das Set der Promenade steht, in relation zum tatsächlichen set sieht, wenn man dieses set dann zu einem kompletten kreis vervollständigt, und diesen kreis mit der breite der station vergleicht an dem eindeutig die promenade liegt, dann ist die station winzig--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 13:08, 23. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich weiß nicht, ob diese Vergleiche mit Raumschiffen viel bringen, hier ist die Enterprise angedockt (siehe auch hier), hier die Voyager (nicht ganz so gut), und ich würde mir nicht zutrauen, da irgend etwa abzuschätzen, selbst wenn man bilder mit besserem Blickwinkel finden würde, allein durch die (für mich) schwer einschätzbare Höhe und Biegung der Pylonen, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass wir von keinem der Raumschiffe die genaue Größe kennen... Unabhängig davon müssen wir Werte, die irgendwo ausdrücklich erwähnt werden, so es sie denn gibt, auch akzeptieren, und wenn es keine gibt sollten wir uns mit Spekulationen zurückhalten. Das Set scheint mir einfach viel zu klein, um damit ernsthaft rechnen zu können--Bravomike 13:16, 23. Apr. 2008 (UTC) also, da wir ja wissen das die voyager etwa 300m lang ist. dann müsste die station im verhälntniss dazu etwa 1300 m groß sein--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 13:32, 23. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich habe die Daten (auch die Masse) jetzt erst einmal auskommentiert, wenn es für sie eine Quelle gibt können sie wieder rein (besonders für die Masse könnte das ja sein), wenn nicht bleiben sie draußen--Bravomike 23:23, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) In der Folge Auge des Universums (DS9, Staffel 2, Folge 10) erwähnt Odo, daß "die Station maximal 7000 Menschen aufnehmen" könnte. Ob das ein Evakuierungslimit oder zusätzliche Kapazität ist, wird nicht klar. : Im Original sagt Odo: "This station only holds seven thousand people... and you're talking about three million Skrreeans..." Das klingt für mich ziemlich eindeutig nach der maximalen Kapazität der Station an. Ich werde es mal ergänzen. --Kebron 09:27, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Auf Photonentorpedos umgerüstet Im Artikel steht, dass die Station auf Photonentorpedos umgerüstet wurde. Doch schon in der ersten Folge befiehlt Kira, ein cardassianisches Schiff mit eben solchen Torpedos zu beschießen. --MacPest 22:01, 24. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :So sollte es stimmen.--Tobi72 22:23, 24. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Bewaffnung von Deep Space Nine 80.142.159.205 19:03, 3. Jun. 2013 (UTC)Deep Space Nine besitzt doch auch noch drei Torpedotürme am Habbitatring 80.142.159.205 19:03, 3. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Früherer Bewaffnung von Deep Space Nine 80.142.159.205 19:07, 3. Jun. 2013 (UTC)Vor der Übernahme von DS9 von der Sternenflotte besaß die Station nur eine Hand voll Torpedos und keine bereiten Phaser 80.142.159.205 19:07, 3. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Ich weiß nicht mehr in welcher Folge es war, aber in irgendeiner sieht man DS9 irgendwelche grünen Strahlen auf ein (ich glaube) Runabout feuern. Ob es sich dabei um Phaser, Disruptoren oder verschimmelte Milch handelt kann ich jedoch nicht sagen. Es erscheint mir aber auch so unlogisch, dass die Station nur über Torpedos verfügt. --185.44.148.159 00:19, 9. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Bewaffnung von Deep Space Nine Anzahl der Phortonentorpedos von Deep Space Nine 80.142.174.144 06:20, 16. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bei der Enterung von Deep Space Nine durch die Klingonen im Domion Krieg drohte Commander Sisko damit, seine 5000 Phortonentorpedos abzufeuern. 80.142.174.144 06:20, 16. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Übernahme durch die Föderation In diesem Abschnitt steht, dass vertraglich festgehalten wurde, dass der erste Offizier ein Bajoraner ist. In "Der Abgesandte" behauptet Sisko, dass es seine Entscheidung war, einen bajoranischen ersten Offizier zu bekommen. Im Bezug auf den Verbindungsoffizier mag es stimmen, beim ersten Offizier (der eventuell auch nur zufällig die gleiche Person ist) muss das nicht so sein. --2.247.251.148 11:38, 13. Mär. 2017 (UTC) :leider hat der betreffende Abschnitt keine quelle. Was du sagt sehe ich im Transkript der Episode bestätigt.-- 12:39, 13. Mär. 2017 (UTC)